Project Blue Earth SOS
Funimation | network = AT-X | first = July 2, 2006 | last = December 3, 2006 | episodes = 6 }} is a anime series consisting of six hour-long (with commercials) episodes. It was aired on the Japanese television network, AT-X, from July 2 to December 3, 2006. It was originally licensed by ADV Films. In 2008, it became one of over 30 ADV titles transferred to Funimation Entertainment. Plot summary The entire series takes place in a version of the nineties redone into Retro-futurism, being behind in current technologies, and far ahead in others. On January 1, 1995, a G-Reactive fighter plane was being tested, while it was hit by a mysterious rainbow light and disappeared. 5 years later, two boys, Billy Kimura and Penny Carter, meet at a train station where a new bullet train utilizing G-Reactive was being launched. However, to their shock, the train was hit by a rainbow beam of light, and disappeared. After a series of events and acquaintances, the two boys discover that aliens were beginning to invade Earth. Fortunately, scientists developed the Sky Knight, a fighter plane capable of defending the world. As the extraterrestrials begin to invade, Billy, Penny, and their comrades begin their attempt to save the human race from the alien menace. Characters * '''Billy Kimura' :Boy genius and heir to the Kimura Industries conglomerate, developers of the new G-Reaction power system. Extremely intelligent with an aggressively "take action" attitude. He has a crush on Lotta, a rivalry with Penny and doesn't like dogs much. * Penny Carter :Boy genius number two graduated from MIT at the age of 11. Just as intelligent and prone to impulsive action as Billy. Penny goes nowhere without his sidekick, Washington, a large dog. He doesn't have the financial resources that Billy does, so his solutions to problems are often methods of ingenious improvisation. * Lotta Brest :Daughter of Dr. Brest, a leading scientist. She has been a close friend of Billy since they were small children. She often tags along with Billy, occasionally even resorting to stowing away to achieve this end. She is fond of her "little sister", Myusha. * Emely :A fetching young woman theoretically in charge of tutoring Lotta. In practice, she functions more like a governess, being Lotta's constant companion and overseer. Intelligent and resourceful in her own right, she drives a customized pink hover car. * Captain Clayton :A dyed-in-the-wool military man. Several years ago he was in charge of test flights for Trick Star, a new fighter jet equipped with a still experimental G-Reaction engine. During one of these flights, the fighter disappeared after reporting flying saucers. Ever since, Clayton has been trying, seemingly unsuccessfully, to convince the Powers That Be of the necessity of being prepared to meet the threat of alien invasion. * Dr. Brest :Lotta's father. One of the world's leading scientists. He has been charged with developing the technology the world will need to defeat the aliens. He is often so wrapped up in his work that he sends Lotta to various functions in his place. * James :Brash, young, 20-something pilot of the Trick Star. Capable of flying anything with wings - or anything without wings for that matter. As long as it was designed to fly, he can fly it. During a test flight, he reported seeing glowing lights in the sky and flying saucers. He hasn't been seen since, but reports of his death seem to have been premature. Episode list Reception In a review for the first DVD volume, Anime News Network's Carl Kimlinger had called the show as a "throw back to the gee-wiz adventures of 50's B-cinema and the likes of Tom Swift". Although he does state that it has some of the cliches of an ordinary 50's alien action film. He also praised the director Tensai Okamura for making the show simple and futuristic, that recalls American animation than anime. Kinlinger had said that ADV's take on the dub was overall decent, although he states that it does not have the enthusiasm as the original Japanese dub. Notes and references . }} External links *[http://www3.nhk.or.jp/anime/project/ NHK Project BLUE Web Site] *[http://www4.funimation.com/projectblueearthsos/ Funimation Project Blue Earth SOS Web site] * Category:ADV Films Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Action anime and manga Category:Adventure anime and manga de:Project Blue Earth SOS fr:Project Blue Earth SOS ja:Project BLUE 地球SOS